


First Time

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both familiar and brand new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

It had been rough, frantic, and a means to an end. He and Lorne had needs and those needs were risky with the offworld populations and what's a few blow jobs and hot sex between two friends?

Until it wasn't just 'between friends'. It had become something... more.

John still wasn't sure when it happened... or even where. But he knew that tonight was different. It was like a first time all over again.


End file.
